Cleaning is a task that has been with people for many centuries and it seems probable that people have searched for new and improved cleaning tools just about as long as they have been involved in cleaning processes. However, there remains a need for a new and improved cleaning tool particularly well adapted to cleaning toilets.
One cleaning task which is important for maintaining a healthy environment but nevertheless is disliked by many people is the task of cleaning a toilet. Even flushable toilets often require that someone clean urine and/or fecal matter from the toilet bowl, rim or seat. Of course, numerous toilet cleaning tools already exist for this purpose, Most tools consist of a durable handle with a brush or sponge part. Some tools include a durable handle with a flushable cleaning surface. The tools are usually used in conjunction with a cleaning chemical provided separately from the tool or incorporated into a sponge part of the tool. Chemical products are also available to help maintain a clean toilet between manual cleanings by incorporating chemicals into the toilet water.
Common cleaning tools are intended for use to thoroughly and completely clean the toilet. However, many times there is a need only for a spot cleaning of urine or fecal matter between thorough cleanings. Thus, there is a need for a toilet cleaning tool especially designed for use to quickly spot clean a toilet bowl, rim or seat. Just such a tool is provided in accordance with the present invention which provides a small, fully flushable cleaning unit which has been designed for use between complete toilet cleanings. The spot cleaning device or tool of this invention can be used to remove soiled spots as they are discovered on an otherwise clean toilet without the need to use the full accompaniment of the usual devices and chemicals. The tool of this invention can be made inexpensively and is inexpensive to use, thus facilitating its use as a spot cleaning device. Furthermore, the tool of the present invention is intended to be disposed immediately after use to eliminate any need to store a contaminated durable cleaning implement near the toilet.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.